


Playdates with Kindergarteners and Boyfriends

by DustinMcDreamy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Cute Kids, Daddy!Derek, Domestic, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kid!Danny, Kid!Erica, Kid!Fic, Kid!Isaac, Kid!Jackson, M/M, daddy!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustinMcDreamy/pseuds/DustinMcDreamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski has two kids: Erica and Danny. Derek Hale also has two kids: Isaac and Jackson. Erica and Isaac are Kindergarteners. Danny and Jackson are in a pretty serious relationship for a pair of first graders. It's a very small world in the town of Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Career Day

"Good Morning, Class," Mr. Ethan Carver announced. "I need you all to please settle down. We don't want to be impolite to our very special guests today, do we? So how about we all sit in our desks?"

"Okay!" The class got up from the reading floor and scrambled to their assigned seats. They had all been super excited for Career Day. Little kids loved showing off their parents. They got in their chairs and were all silent, staring eagerly at Mr. Ethan and the parents standing before the whiteboard.

"Before we start," Mr. Ethan said. "We need to be very, very sure that we show some respect to the moms and dads that took time out of their day to spend time with us okay? Who here knows some ways we can show some respect?" Every kid raised their hands up. Ethan scanned the room, looking decisive. "Let's start with Erica. How can we show respect?"

"By not talking while they are talking," she said with a big smile.

"Very good! Does anybody have any other ideas?" Ethan asked. Once again, hands went up in the air. "Isaac?"

"We need to pay attention to them and look at them and not look at the stuff in the walls," Isaac said.

Ethan laughed a little. "Indeed. Keep your eyes and ears open, and your mouths closed until it's question time, ok?

"Yes, Mr. Ethan," the class said in unison.

"Our first speaker is Mr. Derek Hale!" Ethan said excitedly. He gestured for him to step forward to the center of the class. Derek waved hi and the class started clapping, welcoming him.

"My name is Derek Hale. I am Isaac's father. Before I tell you what I do, I want to ask a question. It may seem sort of silly, though. Who here can remember what they had for breakfast a week ago? Raise your hand if you can." Derek asked. The kids looked at each other, confused. Some were thinking hard. Some of the kids shrugged and shook their heads no. Not a single hand went up. "Sometimes little details like that are easily forgotten. But it's not that big of a deal, it's just breakfast. And as important as Breakfast is, you get Breakfast everyday. Now what about events that don't happen everyday? Like birthdays or graduations of weddings? Those you want to make sure you remember. Because those are made up of a lot of little details. And once you start to forget a lot of little details in those big events, you start to lose the big picture. My sister and I are photographers. We take cameras and we take those big pictures that you never want to forget. You can look back on a picture years down the road, and if you've forgotten little details, looking at a photograph will instantly help you remember. Memories, are unfortunately sometimes temporary. Photographs can last a lifetime."

The class started clapping and Derek smiled. Isaac looked so proud of him, he was grinning so big that his teeth lit up the room.

"Does anybody have any questions for Mr. Hale?" Ethan asked. A lot of hands went up. "Kate?"

"Why can't people just take their own photos?" Kate asked.

"Some people do, and that's understandable," Derek said. "The disposable cameras you can buy are certainly a lot cheaper, but there's a limit as to how many photos you can take on those, and if there's any you don't like, you're stuck with them. I can take hundreds of photos because my camera is a bit fancier, and the quality of the photos will be better because there are settings I can change. Also, any photos you don't like don't have to be printed. All those pictures of celebrities and advertisements are taken with photos like mine. Also, if let's say your mom was taking photos, she wouldn't get to be in any of the photos. I can make sure everyone gets included," Derek said.

"Anyone else? Kira?" Ethan said.

"What's your favorite part about being a photographer?" Kira asked.

"I get to work with a lot of different people. I get to see memories being made. I get to see people be happy, and I get to help with that. It's really rewarding."

"Thank you, Mr. Hale," Ethan said. Derek watched and listened to a few other parents. One woman was a veterinarian, which made the kids happy. Another mom was an editorial writer for the town newspaper, the Beacon Hills Bulletin. One dad owned his own bakery, but did not bring samples, much to kids' dismay. Derek had gotten distracted and forgot what the fifth parent did, or who they were. But he regained focus when he looked towards the ground and saw the most beautiful butt Derek had ever laid eyes on. He was immediately paying attention to the last parent.

"Hi, I'm Stiles Stilinski. I am Erica's father," he said.

Erica. That name was familiar. Mr. Carver called on her earlier. He scanned the room and found the blonde girl bouncing in her seat with excitement. That was her. 

"I am currently just a police officer on the Beacon Hills force, but I'm working really hard to become the Sheriff for when my dad decides to retire. Some of you may want to follow in the footsteps of parents, and some of you will not. Some of you might have parents that want you to be something, but you gotta do what makes you happy. My dad, ironically enough, didn't want me being a cop. He said it was too dangerous. But I had watched him as a kid, and I had actually helped him sometimes. And it made me happy when my dad saved someone or helped someone, so I wanted to be able to keep doing that. I wanted to keep helping. And sometimes it's hard. Sometimes bad guys get away. Sometimes good people get hurt. And that makes it really hard to be a cop. But nobody is one-hundred percent perfect. Most of the time, ninety-percent of the time, we stop the bad guys. We save the good people from getting hurt. And you just got to focus on the good in life, and the good you've done. And its all worth it," Stiles said.

Holy crap. Did this guy just give these kindergarteners a life lesson that most people don't learn until later in life? That was beautiful. And then Stiles turned around, and Derek realized that he was even more beautiful. Derek's jaw dropped a bit. His eyes were pretty. His lips looked kissable His smile was breathtaking. And he had the cutest little freckles all over his face.

"And that's the end of Career Day, guys. Sadly, after lunch we need to get back to math," Ethan said. The whole room erupted in 'Awwwws'. "What do we tell our guests?"

"Thank you!" the whole class said in unison.

"Okay, guys. I'm going to escort the parents out real quick. Get your lunch boxes if you have them and line up at the door, but do not leave," Ethan said. The class got up out of their chairs and Mr. Carver walked the adults out of the room. "I just really wanted to say thank you again for taking the time off of work to come in. The kids really appreciated it. I hope you all think it went as smoothly as I did. Sorry, Mr. Hale if Kate's question was a bit rude."

"No, it's an important question. Don't feel bad," Derek said.

"Well, that's a relief," Ethan said. "If you guys have any questions about what your students are doing or how they're doing do not be a stranger and contact me by email. I really appreciate you guys coming in."

The parents all thanked Ethan for having them and then they were headed for the main entrance by the office. Derek felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and it was Stiles.

"Hi, Mr. Hale. I'm Stiles. Sorry to scare you. I just wanted to ask if Isaac was your son," he said.

"Yeah, he is. Why do you ask?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Just that Erica talks about Isaac a lot. They're good friends from what she's told me," Stiles said. They opened the front door and started walking to their cars.

"I can never keep track of everyone Isaac talks about, but I'll be sure to keep an ear out for an Erica," Derek said. "My car's over this way, so I gotta split. It was really great meeting you."

They shook hands. Derek was touching Stiles. That made him smile a little bit.

"It was great meeting you too," Stiles said with a smile. Derek got in his own car and sighed. He should have asked for a phone number or offered for the kids to have a playdate or something. He was so stupid. That guy seemed perfect, and Derek let him slip through his fingers,


	2. Bad Boys are Dreamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek wishes that he could see Stiles again. It turns out beggars can't be choosers.

Derek had been working in his and Laura's studio that day. The school year was sort of slow for Hale Photography. Summer weddings, graduation photos, and family reunions kept them busy throughout the past season, but now that everyone had gone back to school there just wasn't the demand as there had been. Autumn weddings gave them the occasional gig, luckily, but there had definitely been free time. A local school district recent;y faced cutbacks and had asked Hale Photography to do the school pictures. It was a large check, and a wonderful opportunity to get their name out there. They were given a trial run, and were only asked to do one elementary school, but they were given great compliments and high praise. The district said that they would hire them again to do Spring photographs, which is something all of the elementary schools do, and if they could 'wow' the district again, they would hire them to do the school photos at every school.

The Hale family didn't need the money, exactly. A lot of their family died in a house fire and they really made out in insurance money, as well as a very obscene amount of savings bonds that were safe in the family bank. The photography business was just a hobby, mostly, to keep them busy and productive and make them functioning adults who weren't relying on death money. They only dipped in the Hale family funds for emergencies, vacations, Christmas, and the occasional house upgrade. (Derek _really_ needed that flat-screen TV.) It was just Derek, Laura, Cora, and their uncle Peter who were left. They had all been at school at the time of the fire, with the exception of Peter, of course. He was an adult. He was in the house when it happened. He was hospitalized with many burns, but was now healthy again and living in New York. Laura had a teenage girl named Allison whom Derek absolutely adored. She would occasionally babysit Isaac and Jackson for him. She loved her cousins.

"So, your wedding is on November, 11, correct?" Derek asked. "Good, that's a lovely date. It's like making wishes at 11:11. Oh, that's why you picked the date? Smart woman. Lucky, too. Nobody has reserved that day and either me or my sister will definitely be able to cover both the wedding and the reception. Preferably, we like to get a little closer to the date before doing any special requests to guarantee they don't get lost over time, but is there anything in particular you would like me to know right now? Not yet? Okay, well like I said, we will keep in touch when it gets closer to go over specifics because we do want your wedding to go smoothly. Thank you for coming to Hale Photography."

He hung up the phone and immediately started imputing the details onto their calendar, both the large desk one as well as their computer file. The door chirped and Laura walked in with lunch for the both of them. "I'm back!" Laura cheered. 

"Thank goodness, I am starving," Derek said as he took the bag she handed out to him. He took his sandwich and chips out from the bag, set them on the table, and took a water from their mini fridge. Laura eyed him as she sipped her soda.

"You get the sandwich wrapped in lettuce, you got the Thinny Chips, and you're drinking a water. You've always been slightly health conscious, but not order-a-sandwich-without-bread-conscious. This means you met a boy! Yay! I'm going to be a grandma!" Laura squealed.

"Grandma?" Derek asked confusedly. "You clearly don't know how this works. You are literally already an aunt to my children."

"But those were surrogate babies from just you! This baby could have two daddies and it's five times cuter!" Laura exclaimed.

"First off, did you just refer to my children as 'those', making them seem like objects? Second, my children are already cute. I just came here to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now," Derek said angrily.

"Okay, there's been some miscommunication," Laura said defensively, hands up in the air and everything. "I friggin love love love Isaac and Jackson. You've already got one more kid than me. But Derek, I know you. We're opposites. On the outside, I am the gentle loving woman, the epitome of fifties housewife." Derek chuckled. He got hit. "But on the inside I am fiercely independant. You, on the other hand, have an appearance that intimidate people, but I know on the inside you're just a big fwuffy teddy bear, aren't you?" Laura was tugging on his cheeks, and Derek was scowling at her. She sighed and stopped. "I know you really want someone to call your own, other than those kids. Someone to help you raise them. You're a family man. It's probably daddy issues cuz of, you know. The thing. Actually, it's probably why I'm closed off as well. Yay for a free psychological diagnostic."

Derek couldn't help but chuckle at his sister making morbid jokes at their dark family history. But it's true, the fire helped shape them. It was unfortunate and awful, but they were survivors-not victims. They had to keep going with a positive attitude.

"So, what's his name?" Laura asked, sipping on her soda again, looking Derek dead in the eye.

"Stiles. Stiles Stilinski," Derek said looking semi-bashful.

"Oh no," Laura said. "Not the Sheriff's kid. Wait, actually, this could work for me. Next time I get pulled over for speeding I could get away with it. Derek, marry that man! Get him! And then the speed limits shall be mine to ignore."

Derek was laughing hard at this point. "I just met him once. I don't have his number or anything. He has a daughter in Isaac's class."

"Get Isaac to give this girl a letter where you say 'Hey, Stiles. It's Derek Hale. Tall, dark, handsome, ripped, rich. I just wanted to know if you wanted to have a playdate in my bedroom. P.S. tell your dad and every police officer to not give Laura Hale any more speeding tickets.' It's genius," she said.

"It's stupid," Derek retorted. Just then, Derek's cell phone started ringing. He didn't recognize the number, but he answered. "Hello?"

"Hi, this is Principal Marin Morrell of Beacon Hills Elementary. Is this Derek Hale?" she asked.

"Yes, what happened? Are Isaac and Jackson okay?" Derek panicked.

"Isaac should be fine, but I actually have Jackson with me in my office. There was a slight issue between him, a friend, and another student. Is it possible for you or someone to come down to the school for a meeting?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes," Derek said as he hung up. "Jackson's in the principal's office. I need to go."

"I'll fend off your sandwich from starving rabbits," Laura said sassily. "Tell the little booger Auntie Laura is not happy."

"Will do!" Derek said as he left. He was going slightly over the speed limit the whole way to the school, but not enough to get pulled over. He was a much better driver than his sister, that's for sure.  He got to the principal's office and saw Stiles there, who looked at him shocked. There was a third parent there too. Isaac and Erica's teacher was also there, which was odd because this was involving Jackson and another boy and girl sitting next to him. Neither were looking at any adult right now.

"Hi, I'm Jackson's teacher, Mr. Carver," the teacher said.

"Last week you were Isaac's teacher!" Derek said confusedly.

"Oh, that must be my brother, Ethan. I'm Aiden Carver," he said.

"Okay, I hate to ruin introductions, but we do have a matter to discuss," Ms. Morell said. "Mr. Carver, would you care to explain the situation?"

"Yeah, well, I found Jackson and Danny arguing with Jennifer here at the playground. Normally you can't tell who starts it, but I have witnesses that Jennifer was making fun of Jackson for only having one parent, saying Jackson's mom gave him up. Now, that wouldn't put Jackson at any trouble, but then he and Danny decided to push Jennifer down," Mr. Aiden said. "I understand Jackson's feelings were hurt and what Jennifer did was very wrong, but violence is not the answer."

"Danny, why were you involved?" Stiles asked.

"Because Jackson is my boyfriend, and his honor had to be defended!" Danny said. This made Derek smile largely.

"It's Wednesday, so I am suspending all three kids for the rest of the week. You, parents, can pick up their assignments tomorrow morning or tomorrow after school. It's harsh on some little kids, I know, but during this critical stage of development they need to learn that bullying someone and violence lead to consequences. Jennifer, you need to respect people. Everyone's home story is different. There are families with one dad, one mom, two moms, two dads, and it's important to treat people the way you need to be treated. Jackson, not everyone is going to be nice in this world. But you have a dad that loves you. Violence is not the answer. Danny, same goes to you. I do find it admirable that you want to stick up for your boyfriend. Sticking up for your friends is good, but there's a better way to do it, alright?" Ms. Morrell asked.

"Yes, Ms. Morrell," the kids said in unison.

"Are there anything the parents would like to say?" Morrell asked.

"I'm not sure where she got that attitude," Jennifer's dad said to Derek. "I'm really sorry. I'll talk to her later."

"And I'm sorry mine and his hurt your little girl. Definitely not okay," Derek said.

"I think that covers all of it. I'm glad you adults aren't yelling at each other," Morrell said. "I'll walk you all out."

Morrell escorted them out of the building, each parent holding their child to make sure they don't cause trouble.

"Dad, let me say bye to my boyfriend!" Jackson said.

"You're in trouble. Why should I let you see him?" Derek asked. Wait a minute, if he lets Jackson see Danny, Derek gets to talk to Stiles.

"Because I love him," Jackson said.

"Okay, let's go say hi," Derek said. "I want to have a word with Stiles, anyways."

"Yay!" Jackson said.

They started heading for Stiles and Danny, who were close to their car already.

"Hey, Stiles!" Derek said. Stiles turned around, with interest. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," Stiles said. Jackson ran up and hugged Danny affectionately. Stiles smiled.

"Did Danny talked to you about Jackson? This is the first time I heard about it," Derek said.

"Yeah, I've known. Is there a problem with them 'dating'?" Stiles put air quotes around dating, and he was starting to look really defensive.

"Absolutely not," Derek said. "I just wish he had told me so I could have had you guys over for dinner before Jackson was grounded." Derek emphasised 'grounded' and glared at Jackson. Jackson had a small frown on his face.

"Yeah, Danny's in big trouble too," Stiles said. "No TV or video games for a while."

"But, hey," Derek said. "I don't want to step in the way of true love, so, uh, here's my number." Derek took out one of his business cards and wrote his cell number on the back. "That's my cell, the official one is the office. But call and we can set up a playdate. Erica and Isaac can see each other too. Who would have thunk that our other kids knew each other too?"

"Or had twin teachers?" Stiles said with a laugh as he took the card. "But thank you, I appreciate it. I know they will too. I'll text you for sure. Thank you, very much."

Derek was smiling really big at Stiles. It maybe would have startled someone else, but Derek was really happy. He saw Stiles again. He had his number. Jackson and Danny were a cute couple.

"Let's go, Jackson," Derek said.

"Bye, Danny. I'll see you Monday, I guess," Jackson said somberly. They both looked really upset about going a long time without seeing each other again. Derek looked visibly upset about it too.

"Come on, Jackson," Derek said regretfully. The kids hugged goodbye and Jackson kissed Danny on the cheek. Derek and Jackson left Stiles and Danny behind and headed home.

"Auntie Laura is not happy with you," Derek said.

"Not Auntie Laura too," he said.

"So, you and Danny, huh? How did that happen?" Derek asked.

"Danny likes me 'cuz I'm what they call a bad boy. He says bad boys are dreamy," Jackson said. Derek snickered.

The next day, Derek picked up Jackson's homework and stayed at home with him. Jackson did his homework quietly, ignoring Derek, only saying the occasional "I miss Danny." Derek sighed, and felt pity for his son until his phone started vibrating. He saw the message on the front screen.

**This is Stiles. Danny is really upset about not seeing Jackson. I try to be a stickler for the rules, but if you're willing to make an exception maybe the two could see each other this weekend???**

Derek smiled and waited an agonizing four minutes to rely back, just to not seem clingy.

**is my house okay?**

**Your house sounds perfect! :D**

Perfect, indeed.


	3. Playdate at Derek's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek prepares to have a playdate with Stiles........'S KIDS! But what was supposed to be a really happy day for Derek ends up being.....not as happy.

Derek was cooking some pancakes in the kitchen for Jackson and Isaac's breakfast that morning. Isaac and Jackson were both sitting at the kitchen table already bouncing up and down with excitement. They were both excited about seeing their friends, well, boyfriend in Jackson's case. And honestly, Derek was excited about seeing Stiles too. Stiles was cute, and seemed to smile at Derek. That doesn't usually happen. Derek thought that meant Stiles was interested in him. Derek finished the final pancake and carried the plates to the table.

"Thanks, daddy!" Isaac said politely. Jackson had already snatched a pancake and shoved it in his mouth. The kid was freaky fast. He could do sports when he's older, if he wanted to.

"Woah, slow down there, bud," Derek sad with a grin. 

"I need to eat lots because I'm a growing boy. I wanna be big and strong like you, daddy. A lot of older girls tell me that my daddy is really handsome and I'm going to be such a stud when I'm older, and I wanna make sure I'm handsome for Danny ," Jackson said.

Derek chuckled. Jackson should really be on that 'Kids Say the Darndest Things' show or whatever it was called. "Listen, bud." Derek got real close to Jackson. "It's not about what's on the outside, it's about what's on the inside." Derek placed his finger on Jackson's chest. "Danny loves you for you, not what you look like. But, if you're that worried about it, I guarantee you that you'll be a very handsome young man when you're older."

"Will I be handsome too, daddy?" Isaac asked.

"Of course you will. I'll be threatening boys, girls, or whoever not to break the hearts of my two special boys because you two will be dating at very young ages. Jackson already has," Derek said.

"Dad, you don't have to worry about Danny breaking my heart. We're very committed. We've already gone to third base together," Jackson said. 

Derek raised an eyebrow at him. "Excuse me? What is your definition of third base?"

"We choose each other for baseball and kickball every time when we're captain. You only do that when you're in love." Derek had his hand over his mouth, turning red, trying so very hard to keep in his laughter.

"I'm very glad to hear that, son," Derek said as his voice cracked.

"Are you okay, dad?" Isaac asked.

"I'm fine," Derek said softly, before taking a much needed drink of water.

"Danny said we'll get married when we're older because his dad had said boys can marry boys now," Jackson reported.

"It's true," Derek said. "You can marry whoever you want."

"Danny said his dad was really really excited about it. I didn't understand why it wasn't legal to start with. It seems like common sense. Mommies can marry daddies. Daddies should be able to do the same," Jackson said. So Stiles was excited about gay marriage being legalized? Maybe Derek had a shot with him after all.

"Well, ignore anybody that doesn't approve of yours and Danny's relationship, ok?" Derek asked.

Derek looked at the time. It was only 10:30. Stiles wasn't supposed to come over until 2:00. It was going to be a long day waiting. The kids and Derek played in the basement, which Derek had transformed into a gym/play room. Derek had a bench press and an elliptical on padded floors. Two of the walls were mirrors so Derek could keep an eye on Jackson and Isaac as they played. They knew to stay away from the dangerous workout equipment, and Derek put a chain lock high enough to where the kids couldn't reach so they couldn't be down there without him. Isaac and Jackson had out one of those rugs that had buildings and streets. The boys were playing with toy cars, driving around their little city. Derek had been passing time on his elliptical, burning off at least part of breakfast. He looked again at his phone. 2:00. It was almost time. He had time for a quick shower. He got the kids back upstairs and locked the basement door. Derek went upstairs and hopped in the shower. Once he was all wet his phone started ringing. It was probably Stiles. He jumped out, almost sipping on the tile, dripping water everywhere and answered.

"Hello?" Derek asked.

"Hey, Derek?" Stiles asked.

"Hey, Stiles. What's up?" Derek asked.

"I have a small question. Something kind of came up and I'm being called to the station but Erica and Danny were so excited. Is it okay if their mom comes over instead of me?" Stiles asked.

Crap. He's married. Of course he's married. The kids came from somewhere, and odds are Stiles couldn't afford a surrogate on his own like Derek could. His heart was heavy with disappointment.

"Hello? Are you there? Are you amd?" Stiles asked.

"Hi, no, I'm here," Derek said softly, sounding not to be depressed. He failed. He had to perk up a bit. "It's fine, I'd love to meet her. I couldn't disappoint my kids at this point anyways, wither. So, uh, yeah. Have her come over and bring the kids. Be safe at work."

"Thank you for understanding, Derek, and I will!" Stiles said as he hung up.

Derek solemnly got back in the shower. Wife. Wife. Wife. Derek knew it was too good to be true.

He finished his shower, got dried off and dressed and head back downstairs.

"Hey guys, Stiles's wife is coming instead of Stiles. Have either of you met her?" Derek asked.

Isaac shook his head no while Jackson stared at him confusedly. They were no help. Derek sighed and started brewing coffee. The doorbell rang a while later, and Derek felt another pang in his heart. He went to the door to meet the perfect Mrs. Stilinski. She had wavy brown hair, and was fairly pretty. She had big, beautiful eyes. Derek saw why he liked her.

"Hi," she said, reaching out a hand. "I'm Malia, their mom."

"Hi, Mr. Derek!" Erica said. Danny just smiled largely.

"Come on in, all of you. Would you like a cup of coffee, Malia?" Derek asked. Erica and Danny ran into the house, but Malia still lingered on the porch with a surprised expression.

"You want me to stay?" Malia asked.

"Of course, I'm not rude." Derek said, gesturing inside. Malia slowly stepped in, casually. She seemed pretty happy for the invitation.

"Well, I know you're friends with Stiles," Malia said, putting a strange emphasis on the word 'friends'. "But we just met so I wasn't sure. I'd love to get to know you, though."

"Well, Jackson was talking about Danny and him getting married earlier today so I figure we'll be grandparents soon," Derek said with a chuckle.

"Well, Danny does take after his father," Malia said with a silly tone.

"Did you two get married young? You both seem like younger twenties," Derek said.

"Yeah, eighteen," Malia said. Something was off about her tone. "Got pregnant immediately with Danny and then BAM! Preggers again."

"How do you like your coffee?" Derek asked, wanting to switch the subject away from Stiles's heterosexuality.

"Black is fine," Malia said. "Thank you, very much."

Derek handed her the cup while the others goofed off in the living room. Malia looked at the with a smile.

"Well, you guys started young, have two kids, and are clearly doing a great job staying together," Derek said.

Instantaneously, Malia spit out her coffee and had a very loud, obnoxious laughter. Tears were coming from her eyes and she had trouble catching her breath back together. Derek was completely traumatized. Was she insulting Stiles?

"Oh my god," Malia said, wheezing for air. "I don't know what to think right now. We're divorced. Weren't you supposed to be....nope, nevermind. You're clearly oblivious. No offense."

Divorced? What? What was she saying? Oblivious? To what?

"You're not together?" Derek asked, confusedly.

Malia laughed some more. "There it is again! Read my lips. Stiles. Is. Gay."

So he did have a chance with Stiles.

"Sorry, I was under the impression you were together when he said you were bringing the kids. He said 'mother' but I assumed that meant 'wife'," Derek said.

Malia cleaned up her coffee mess with napkins, still as red as a rose from all the laughter. "Wasn't today supposed to be a date between you two?"

Derek was blushing now. He was smiling too. "Did he tell you it was a date?"

"Not in so many words, but he did talk a lot about you. I knew something was up. I knew he was really excited for today and he was heartbroken when he got called in," Malia said. Derek smiled more. "Oh my god you are crushing so bad right now on my ex."

"Maybe," Derek said. "I've met the guy twice."

"Wait, only twice? The way Stiles talks about you I had assumed you'd been seeing each other casually. Wow. You two are worse than Danny and Jackson," Malia replied. Her grin was large. She was getting too much enjoyment out of this.

They had spent the rest of the day looking over the kids, talking about Malia's life and Derek's. Malia knew he really wanted to talk about Stiles so she talked about him, the sheriff, stuff about his mom that she likely shouldn't. Derek told Malia all of the funny things Jackson said earlier and she almost spat out her coffee again. It got even better when Jackson and Danny said they wanted to go upstairs for alone time. Derek and Malia later snuck up to see what they were doing. They were both taking a nap in Jackson's bed, Jackson definitely was spooning Danny. His arm around Danny and everything.

"Oh my god, they're sleeping together already," Malia whispered. Derek tried to muffle his laughter.

"Should I be concerned? Should we break this up?" Derek asked.

"I think we're good until they hit middle school. At that point we may have to prematurely deny them the right to sleepovers," Malia whispered.

"High school's going to be so awkward," Derek said. "I don't want to think about it."

They headed back downstairs where Isaac and Erica were coloring.

"Mom, I drew Catwoman and Batman!" Erica said cheerfully. Malia gasped. 

"Very good, sweetheart!" Malia exclaimed. "Daddy can put this on the fridge for you!"

Derek and Malia went back to the kitchen, and Derek made more coffee.

"Can I ask why Stiles has the kids and not you? How'd you decide that?" Derek asked. Malia looked slightly uncomfortable. Derek was immediately apologetic. "I'm so sorry, don't answer. It was so out of line."

"No, it's fine. Just not sure where to start," Malia said bashfully. "I'm not...I'm not perfect. We married young. Had children young. We got divorced immediately after Erica was born. And it was too stressful for me. I had some anxiety issues and poor stress management. It was so bad that I spent a week in a mental health facility. I got the medications I needed and went to live with my parents, who took care of me. But, I was not fit to be a mother. I missed out on some critical years of their lives. I'm healthy now, and I'm able to be in the picture again, but not full time like Stiles. Stiles is Superman. I couldn't handle it. I try to be a good mom now, but I can't do nearly the job he can. And I likely never will. I see them mostly on weekends, an occasional weekday, and I babysit when I need, but sadly that's the extend of my capabilities as a mom."

Derek felt awful about asking. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked at all. That's rough."

"It is, and many people will think I'm a bad mother, but I'm actually good. I sought out help when I needed it. I swallowed my pride. When I thought I was ok to be a mother, I insisted to only take baby steps. I didn't take more than I could chew. I didn't overstep. I didn't dive in head first. Now I'm being the best mom I can be. I didn't re-fight for custody because those kids need Stiles, and a good mother does what's best for them even when it's not her. A good mother puts her children first," Malia said. It made Derek smile. She was doing her best. She truly loved those kids and cared for them.

It was time for them to head home. Derek woke up Jackson and Danny. Jackson kissed Danny on the forehead before he left. Derek smiled at Malia and nodded at her. "You're welcome here anytime. Kids included."

"Thank you, Derek," she said. "And good luck with Stiles. Not that you need it."

Isaac and Jackson waved goodbye as they drove off, and Derek picked them up, one in each arm. "Who wants dinner?" The kids giggled as Derek went back inside and closed the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm not being unrealistic about the toys the kids are playing with. I know five year olds are getting iPhones and tablets left and right but that's not how Derek Hale rolls.


	4. Hale Family Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has Thanksgiving with his family.

Derek and Stiles had been texting each other often after that play date with the kids. Unfortunately, this weekend was Thanksgiving so they had to wait a whole other week before seeing each other. It made Derek a little upset, but he'd manage. He loved spending the holiday at the Hale family lake house. Peter wasn't visiting. He was working at a business firm, and a small weekend wasn't worth a flight across the country to him, but he promised to see them on Christmas.

Derek, Isaac, and Jackson were the last ones there. Laura had gotten here first with her daughter, Allison, and Cora drove herself up from college. They walked in the door and Isaac and Jackson immediately ran up to Cora, who was the closest and bear hugged her.

"Hello, gremlins," Cora said with a smile.

"Are my cousins here?" Allison asked cheerfully. Isaac and Jackson then let go of Cora and attacked Allison.

"Laura, they're here. I'd hide," Cora yelled. Laura did not. Instead, she came running into the room scaring the boys and they ran off and hid behind Derek.

"I feel so offended right now. Nobody wants to say hi to Aunt Laura?" she asked. The boys ran up to her and hugged her as well. Derek hugged Cora first since he hasn't seen her in a while.

"I missed you, sport," Derek said.

"You're so clingy," she said jokingly. Allison joined in on the group hug. They all got adjusted and started playing card games while the ham was in the oven. Jackson and Isaac didn't like turkey. Luckily nobody minded because Laura made the best ham ever. It had an amazing glaze to it as well which everyone obsessed over. The kids ate their vegetables, so it was all good.

"Draw Four," Isaac said.

Laura stared at the card and glared at Isaac. "I can't believe I would experience such betrayal from a five year old," Laura said. She reluctantly took the extra cards.

"What color?" Allison asked.

"Red," Isaac said cheerfully.

Derek's phone went off and it was a picture message from Stiles. He opened it up and it was him, Malia, Erica, Danny, the Sheriff, and two other people Derek couldn't identify. **Happy Thanksgiving, Der!** Derek smiled.

"Everyone get in for a photo," Derek said. The all gathered around and Derek snapped a photo in return of them. **Happy Thanksgiving to you too, Stiles. ;)**

Uh-Oh. He used the winky face accidentally. Maybe it wouldn't be a big deal.

"Who's that for?" Laura said in a condescending, teasing, big sister voice. "Is it a mister Stiles Stilinski?"

Cora raised an eyebrow at Derek and he began to blush. "Yes."

"How was the playdate?" she asked. "Was it just the kids or did you do some playing of your own?"

"The children are here," Derek said.

"But they don't get what I'm saying, do you Isaac?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, you're asking if Derek had fun when Malia came over," Isaac said.

"Malia?" she asked confusedly. 

"His ex-wife," Derek said. "He got called into work."

"Ha, you got co-uhh....blocked by his job. Job blocked," Laura said. "Actually, job blocked works too if you think about it." She winked.

"You're disgusting," Derek said. "Your daughter is in middle school. She shouldn't hear these things ever."

"Society has gone downhill, Derek. My mind has already been corrupted by innapropriate pre-teens that really know more than they should," Allison said. In that case, Jackson would definitely not be having sleepovers with Danny once they hit that age.

"So you two haven't had another chance to see each other?" Cora asked.

"Nope," Derek said.

"I think it would be cool if Daddy would date Mr. Stiles since I'm dating Danny. We could go on double dates," Jackson said. Derek smiled at that. "What about Isaac and Erica?"

"They can stay home," Jackson said. Laura, Cora, and Allison all started laughing. Isaac punched Jackson in the arm.

"When are you going to see him again?" Allison asked.

"Hopefully next weekend," Derek said as he placed his card down in the center of the pile.

They played a few more rounds of uno before Derek got another text message from Stiles.

**Hey, are you chaperoning the field trip in a few weeks?**

Field trip? Derek hasn't heard about it.

"Do either of you two have a field trip soon?" Derek asked. Isaac put his hand up.

"I do!" Isaac said. "I left the permission slip in my backpack. We're going to the aquarium!" Derek texted back.

**Are you?**

**Yeah, I love aquariums.**

**Then I'll go.**

Stiles didn't respond to that, but Derek was secretly hoping that it's because he had made Stiles feel flustered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was super short. I lost motivation for this chapter because I gave up on the Hale Family Thanksgiving idea so I'll have another additional chapter posted within the next 6 hours. Sterek Interaction <3


	5. The Field Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles spend the day together chaperoning the kindergarteners' field trip to the aquarium.

Derek and Stiles finally got their weekend together after Thanksgiving. It had been fun. They had talked a little, flirted a little. There had actually been a goodbye kiss involved as well. They had been texting as usual, but today was the first day since their kiss that they were able to see each other again. Unfortunately, it was their children's field trip, and they had to be G-rated. No kissing, not even holding hands. It was about the kids, but Derek was going to make it into a date.

Isaac was really excited about seeing the dolphins and penguins. And Erica, too, of course. But this was just such an exciting day for him. They had been learning all about aquatic animals before today. It only made the kids more and more anxious for the trip. 

Derek and Isaac arrived at the school. All of Mr. Ethan's class was instructed to meet about twenty minutes before school started because the trip to the museum was about an hour, and they needed to see as much as the aquarium as they could so they could be back before school ended. Since school hadn't started yet, everyone was outside. Ethan was checking off kids as they appeared. Derek looked over at Stiles and smiled, receiving a bashful smile in return. Derek walked over to him.

"How are you this morning?" Derek asked. Stiles was blushing even harder. It was adorable at how shy Stiles was.

"G-good," Stiles said. "I'm trying to be an adult here but you make me feel like a kid."

Derek smiled proudly at that. "That would be intriguing anywhere else but here and any other time but now," he said in a low voice.

"I'm really happy you came today," Stiles said.

"I really wish it could have been a date," Derek said. "I don't think we'll really get to enjoy our time together, supervising the kids."

"I know," Stiles said, disappointed. "But we can sit by each other on the bus."

Derek snickered. "I'd like that a lot."

After a while it was finally time to leave and board the bus. Everyone got on, and as Derek promised, he sat by Stiles while Erica and Isaac were in the adjacent seat. Derek was trying very hard not to kiss Stiles, but he was just so close in proximity to him that it was a very challenging task. Stiles's beautiful eyes were not making things any easier. Derek found himself getting lost in them constantly.

"Daddy," Erica said. "How much longer?"

"We have about twenty minutes left, princess," Stiles said. "Don't worry, we'll be there soon."

And sure enough, they did get to the museum. Everyone got off the bus, but Derek's highs ended when Mr. Ethan split up the chaperones and put 5 kids in each group. Derek had Isaac, a kid named Tyler, a boy named Dylan, a girl named Holland, and a girl named Crystal. Derek would be away from Stiles all day, except they planned to sit by each other when it was lunch time.

It was up to the kids which exhibits they wanted to see. The majority wanted to see the penguins first, which made sense. Kids loved penguins, and they were a fairly popular animal.  The penguin exhibit was decorated all icy. The floor was a faint blue with white frost, and it shined like polished ice. Icicles hanged from the ceiling and the walls were an unsmooth, cave-like texture that was just blue and white as opposed to a rocky brown. Issac's favorite was the Emperor penguin because it sounded fancy and had yellow on its neck. Holland liked the Snares penguin because it had cool yellow eyebrows. A few of them did, actually.

The next exhibit the kids wanted to see was the sharks. However, Derek thinks the kids underestimated their excitement. They were all staying very close to Derek, slightly scared of the large beasts.

"I know they look scary, but sharks actually rarely hurt human beings. There's scary movies about sharks, but they're unrealistic. Besides, we're safe out here," Derek encouraged.

Still, the kids wanted out of there fast. Next they went to the Underwater Tunnel, where glass was surrounding them to their left, right, and above them. And there was nothing but beautiful, colorful fish. The kids were so amazed. The light refracting through the water showed up on their skin. It looked like cracks in a mirror, but of light. The random directions the light was moving on their bodies was fascinating to them.

It was lunch time, so they sat by Stiles's group. Stiles was smiling happily when derek finally showed up.

"Hey," Stiles said. "Having fun?"

"Kinda," derek said humbly. "I love watching the kids' reactions to everything. That's what's making me the happiest."

"I love how great you are with children. It makes you incredibly more attractive," Stiles said.

"Was I ugly before?" Derek teased.

"Are you joking? Have you seen yourself? You should be a model," Stiles said.

Derek blushed. "Want to see the dolphins with my group after this?"

"Yes," Stiles said with a grin.

And that's how Stiles and Derek got to enjoy part of their date together. They sat by each other at the dolphin show, all the kids two rows both in front of them and below them since it was set up like a stadium. They got to hide their hand-holding beneath the metal bench and Derek checked all around for other students, chaperones, and Mr. Ethan before placing a stealthy kiss on Stiles's cheek.

The trip ended after they went to the Coral Reef Recess, a giant playground that was coral themed. Isaac and Erica were sliding down slides, jumping in the ball pit. Derek looked at Stiles and smiled.

"I love this," Derek said. "You, me, our kids. I don't mean to sound too intense right now, but I could get used to this."

Stiles looked a little shocked by the statement, but he softened up. "I could get used to it, too."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only six chapters left!!!


	6. The Sterek Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek go on their first official date without children.

Derek took a deep breath. He was standing outside Stiles's door with a bouquet of roses. He was dressed in a white button down, black dress slacks, and a simple black bow tie. He rang the door bell and continued to stand there nervously.

Stiles opened the door, and put a hand over his mouth to hide his astonishment. "Oh my god," Derek assumes is what Stiles said due to his words being muffled by his hand. "I don't know what to think of this!"

"Hopefully you think of it as romantic and not creepy," Derek said. Stiles took the roses and kissed Derek's lips tenderly. 

"I love it," Stiles said softly. He ran to the kitchen and prepared a vase for the flowers. "Oh my god, I can't wrap my mind around this. I'm so under-dressed."

"I would prefer you even more under-dressed," Derek said flirtatiously with a wink. Stiles blushed. 

"Are we going somewhere fancy?" Stiles asked hopefully.

"I want to go wherever you want to go. I just wanted to dress up pretty for you," Derek said as he leaned in for another kiss.

"I thought it was because that shirt is unnaturally well fitted and your muscles and pecs are like, bulging out," Stiles said as he ran a hand down derek's torso.

"That's what I meant," Derek said sensually in his ear.

"I was thinking we can go to this bar and grill downtown. I know it doesn't sound fancy but it has a great atmosphere and the food is absolutely to die for," Stiles said.

"Sure thing," Derek said. "I just wanna roll up my sleeves. I don't wanna look too overdressed. I feel silly." Derek rolled up his shirt sleeves and Stiles just stared at his arms like he was Adonis. "Better?"

Stiles just nodded slowly and said something that sounded like 'Mm-hmm', but a lot less coherent. Derek chuckled, cupped Stiles's face and kissed him. They took Stiles's car, since Stiles knew where the restaurant was. Derek was not being a good passenger and was distracting Stiles by stroking his arm, gently caressing his face, playing with his hair.

"You're going to make me craaaaaaaaaash," Stiles whined like a little kid. Derek thought that childish voice was actually cute and adorable.

"I like feeling that I can be intimate with you. And not like, sexually intimate. This kind of intimate. It's nice," Derek said.

Stiles had another huge grin, like he usually does when Derek's being sweet with him. "I like feeling comfortable around you," Stiles said softly. Derek smiled back at him.

They got to the restaurant and held hands walking in. The host smiled excitedly at them. "Stiles!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry about blindsiding you," Stiles whispered. "Eyyy! Scotty!"

"So," Scott said, holding the menus, eyeing Derek up and down, inspecting him. Derek could feel himself being judged in the way a significant other's friend does for the first time meeting you. "You must be Derek Hale."

"I am," Derek said. "You're Scott McCall, right?"

"So Stiles has talked about me?" Scott asked suspiciously, looking at Stiles in a way that could only mean 'So you're talking-about-friends-serious?'

"Clearly he's talked about the both of us," Derek said, eyeing Stiles, who looked nervous. Why was he nervous? Derek should feel nervous. He's the one meeting the friends.

"So, Stiles tell me you're a model?" Scott asked. Derek started laughing hysterically. Stiles turned really red. "I'm just kidding, I know you're a photographer, but he did tell me he thinks you originally got into photography by being a model, first."

"So, Scotty. You want to take us to a booth?" Stiles said threateningly, trying so very, very hard to switch the subject.

Scott gave him a funny smirk. "Fine. Do you want the bar area or the more family area?"

"I was hoping I could have a beer or two, is that okay, Stiles?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I wanted one too," Stiles said.

"Right this way, gentlemen," Scott said as he lead them to the bar area. He sat them in a booth and handed them each a menu. "I'm not done interrogating him and embarrassing you." 

Stiles scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I figured as much."

Scott punched Stiles in the arm as he walked away. They opened up the menus and a waitress came over and took their drink orders. They each ordered a different draft of Sam Adams and she left to get them their drinks.

"Who's watching your kids tonight?" Derek asked.

"Malia," Stiles said. "How about yours?"

"My sister Laura," Derek said with a smile. "I'm glad it's just the two of us."

Stiles blushed. "Me too."

The waitress came back with their beer and asked for their regular order. Derek got a southwest burger that was going to be cooked in tortillas while Stiles ordered a fried chicken wrap with bacon and bleu cheese. She took their menus out of their way and left them to themselves. Stiles just put his arms on the table and let his head rest, looking up at Derek. His big, brown eyes were going to be the death of him.

"Okay, I've made a decision." Derek said. Stiles raised an eyebrow at him, which didn't help the case at all. "I forbid you to look at me that way with those big brown eyes. It just can't happen anymore." He leaned back and crossed his arms. Oh crap, now that he was leaning back he was more at eye level than he was looking down at him. That eyebrow of Stiles's was still high like an airplane.

"How am I looking at you?" Stiles asked.

"Like you want to eye me alive," Derek replied.

There a gleam in Stiles's eye and he gently licked his bottom lick. Derek had to look away. "That's not entirely inaccurate. And why can't I look at you like this?"

Derek started blushing. "Because it's having a certain physically affect on me that's not appropriate," Derek said monotonically, looking anywhere but Stiles's eyes right now.

"Awesome," Stiles said as he sat up. Derek continued looking at every single piece of wall decor in the bar before Stiles chuckled. "You don't have to completely ignore me!"

Derek slowly turned his head, eyeing Stiles with a smug look on his face. "You look at me like meat, I ignore you and be a vegetarian."

Stiles laughed hysterically at that. "Fine, you win. You're a big bully. A big meanie bully."

"Glad to know that your vocabulary hasn't been mitigated by raising two children," Derek said with a smirk.

Stiles have him a weird, confused look before silently mouthing 'mitigated?' Derek chuckled. Their food arrived and they ate, and continued shamelessly flirting, lacing their comments with sexual innuendos and double entendres. Scott harassed them, as promised. Derek paid the bill despite Stiles's determination to pay for it, or at least split it, but Derek was firm and didn't give Stiles the satisfaction.

They drove back to Stiles's and they kissed tenderly on the front porch. It was passionate, but romantic. It was filled with deep connection as opposed to desperate lust. Stiles broke free gently, but continues to caress Derek's muscular arms. Stiles rested his head on Derek's chest, not wanting the night to end.

"Would you...." Stiles started. "Like to stay over?" Stiles said that part very slowly, very softly. He was kind of scared to look Derek in the eyes, but he did. Derek stared into those big, brown eyes and stroked Stiles's face before kissing again.

"I'd like that," Derek said faintly. Stiles bit his lip and smiled before opening the door, grabbing Derek's hand, and leading him inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like, I totes think I broke this "G" rating I got going on. I just wanted a flirty date night. If anyone has concerns let me know. I assure you the future chapters will NOT be like this.


	7. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek meets more of Stiles's friends at Erica's birthday party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so chapters are going to be published slower. I'm doing two FICs at a time, and I had actually had several chapters done in advance for the other one, but now I ran out, and I usually only type one chapter a day so expect this one and the other to alternate days.

More weeks had passed. It was early February now, and it was strange thinking Derek had met Stiles at the early beginning of the school year. Things were going super well. There were group sleepovers where Stiles and the kids all stayed over. They were almost like their own family. It was kind of scary, kind of fast, but really comfortable and reassuring. It was perfect.

Derek, Isaac, and Jackson were currently shopping for a birthday present for Erica. Stiles had given Derek a list of toys she liked. She was definitely not the average girl. She liked dinosaurs and action figures. A lot of adults wouldn't let their daughters play with "boys' toys" and hardly any would let their sons play with anything remotely feminine, but Derek had been a firm believer in not assigning gender roles to toys. He had actually read somewhere in Europe that Toys-R-Us was getting rid of boy and girl labels, and photograph both boys and girls playing with every kind of toy. That kind of progression made him smile. One time Jackson was looking at a particular doll that more resembled a humany stuffed animal-a stuffed human, and Derek told Jackson that he could have it if he wanted it. Jackson passed on the offer though.

They found a nice Nerf N-Strike Elite Rapidstrike CS-18 Blaster that shot automatically. Erica was going to love it. Stiles on the other hand, may not. There would be Nerf bullets around the house in really random places. He got her extra bullets as well because he knew she'd lose some. It was pricy, but she was worth it.

"How come we don't get cool stuff like that?" Isaac asked.

"You never ask for this stuff," Derek said.

"I am now," Isaac said. "That's awesome."

They headed back home and Derek wrapped up Erica's present. Isaac put the bow on it and Jackson added the 'from' sticker. Jackson scribbled 'Jax and 'Sac'. Derek took out his phone and texted Stiles.

**> I apologize in advance for what I got Erica**

**< You got her a Nerf Gun didn't you**

**> Yea......**

**< Be thankful you're cute.**

**< Jk I got her one too** **  
**

**< I think I made an awful decision**

**< She'll drive me crazy**

**> Woah slow down there**

**> Make her play in the basement or something**

**< You're so smart**

**< Brains and Beauty**

**< What did I do to deserve you**

**> You probably were either great in a past life to deserve me or you had a bad life and it's compensation time**

**< I'm ok with either tbh**

Derek chuckled and fell asleep, cuddling his phone, with a photo of Stiles on the background. Had someone told Derek as a teenager that he would be this much of a sap as an adult, Teen Derek would have slapped them and likely himself. But Derek was in love.

The next day was Erica's party. Derek and the kids got to Stiles's house early so Derek could help setting things up, and also make out with him before too many adults got there.

"I missed you," Derek said as he nuzzled Stiles's neck, holding him in a tight embrace. Derek also grabbed Stiles's butt which made him jump. The doorbell rang and interrupted them. "No, Stiles don't go."

"We can do this later," Stiles said with a smirk as he left Derek behind in his room. Derek sighed loudly and obnoxiously before heading downstairs. The Sheriff had come in holding a present for Erica when he looked to see Derek.

Derek was nervous, it was father-meeting time. Derek smiled graciously though, and extended a hand to the Sheriff. "Hi, Mr. Stilinski. It's great to finally meet you."

Stiles took the present from his dad so he could shake back. "Feel free to call me John. Stiles has talked a lot about you." Stiles quickly left the room, embarrassed. 

"I'm glad. Things are getting kinda serious, I think. But I love it. I wouldn't want it any other way," Derek said with a smile.

"Well, I hope you know the more serious things get, the riskier it is. But I'm glad you seem to be in it for the long haul. It's hard with kids. A lot of people don't want to accept that responsibility so it's been hard for Stiles to find someone he cares about who cares about him back," the Sheriff said.

"And don't worry, I won't hurt him. You don't have to give me the 'I'm a Sheriff, I own guns' speech," Derek said.

The Sheriff just shook his head 'no'. "Nah, I could tell that I didn't have to give you that speech the second I saw you." Derek smiled at that. They headed into the kitchen where Stiles was getting the food ready. Derek helped him carry the bowls of dips and chips and pretzels to the kitchen island. The kids were playing board games in the living room. Danny and Jackson had teamed up against Isaac and Erica in "Sorry!". It was getting intense. Stiles was convinced World War 3 was going to break out because this was way more intense than the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand.

Derek dipped a carrot in Stiles's ranch and tried feeding it to him. He missed and a little got on his mouth. Derek quickly kissed the ranch off his mouth.

"You know," Stiles said. "That was super cute, experiencing that. But I felt like if I had witnessed it, it would creepy as heck."

Derek chuckled. "Yeah, I'm just looking for stupid excuses to get my mouth on you."

"Father in the room," John said. Stiles quickly blushed and Derek couldn't make any eye contact.

Malia was the next one to come over with her parents. Erica and Danny hugged her and their grandparents. Stiles introduced Derek to them, and they were initially shocked, but got over it quickly. Stiles apparently did not have a close relationship with his former in-laws. John shook their hands too and they remained in the kitchen. Stiles and Derek went to the garage that had been emptied out and transformed into an extended dining room. The buffet tables were set up out here. Derek was looking in all the food containers. One had pasta, one had fried chicken, the usual catering. There was even a very large sub sandwich that was already diced up.

"You went overboard," Derek said.

Stiles shrugged. "It's my kid's birthday. I'm allowed to go overboard."

Derek pulled Stiles close and kissed him gently.

"Thank you for inviting us," Derek said. "I really appreciate you letting us into your life. It's hard with kids to do that."

"Well," Stiles said. "Something feels right about you." Stiles said before kissing Derek again.

Friends of Erica's-classmates, came with parents and the party got started, for the kids anyways. They were playing board games and video games. The adults were talking about grown-up things. Apparently a lot of the parents were close-knit. Like a PTA type of thing. Derek wonders how he got left out, but it didn't matter. He had Stiles, his Sisters. He had two kids to raise. It was everything Derek needed and more.

Scott, Stiles's friend from the restaurant showed up, as did a redhead who was overdressed for a six year old's party.

"Derek," Stiles said as he lead him to the parlor. "This is my friend Lydia Martin."

"I am so amazed that Stiles has managed to get not only one person, but two people significantly out of his league," Lydia teased as she shook Derek's hand.

"I think Stiles is gorgeous," Derek said.

"You're a Stepford husband," Lydia said to Derek. "I want five." Derek chuckled at that statement. Husband. It had a nice ring to it. 

"Where are the little ones?" Scott asked.

"I want to see my prince and princess!" Lydia exclaimed.

They headed to the living room and Danny and Erica nearly tackled the both of them. Isaac waved hi to Derek and Derek waved back. His kids were so cute. Jackson apparently got jealous of Scott because he nearly pried Danny off of Scott, kissed him on the cheek, hugged him, and glared at Scott. Scott and Derek laughed at that.

"Is that one yours?" Scott asked.

"Yup. That's Jackson, Danny's boyfriend," Derek said with a smile.

"Ahh, young love," Scott said romantically. "It brings me back."

Derek laughed a little harder than he should have. "Really?"

"Oh yeah. The babes were scared to go down the slide so they asked me to hold onto them and we slid down together," Scott said with joking arrogance, flexing his muscles which were somewhere between his size and Stiles's size.

"Oh dear," Derek said. "I shudder thinking that my son is having pre-marital slide sharing with that Stilinski boy," Derek said in fake repulsion. Now Scott was laughing hard. "I'm going to get a soda from the garage, want one?"

"No thank you, Derek," Scott said. Derek headed to the garage. He was the only one in the mini-hallway when he heard an angry woman.

"I don't want to talk about it now!" a girl exclaimed. The voice was familiar.

"You have to tell him eventually. Soon! When will you do it?" That voice was definitely not a familiar one.

"Not today. I'm not going to ruin my daughter's birthday," she said. Oh, it was Malia.

"Tell Stiles soon," said the voice. Derek stepped backwards a few feet before heading back towards the door. It swung open as Derek got there. He acted startled. It was Malia's dad exiting.

"Sorry, boy," he said. "Excuse me."

He got out of the way and let the man pass. Derek entered the garage and saw a slightly razzled Malia. She saw him and fixed her expression. "Hey, Derek," Malia said. "How you been?"

"Good," Derek said. He was really uneasy around her now. "Thanks for watching Danny and Erica on mine and Stiles's date nights. I know we've been having them more frequently."

"Don't be. I love spending time with them while I-...while you two get less than PG-13," Malia said. "You both need breaks once in a while." Her expression immediately went back to concerned, and Derek raised an eyebrow. "I need to use the bathroom." She quickly got out of there and left Derek puzzled. What was the urgent things she had to tell Stiles? Derek was concerned, but it wasn't his business to snoop and pry.

Erica opened her presents later. She absolutely loved the Nerf gun Derek got her. The mothers were concerned, but all the little kids complimented her on how cool it was. The party dwindled. A lot of kids and their parents left early. It was back down to family plus Lydia and Scott.

"So, Mr. Hale," Lydia said. "You make Stiles really happy. And that makes me really happy." Derek nodded nonchalantly seeing where this is going. "So I'm going to give you a warning."

"I'm not going to hurt Stiles," Derek said. Lydia had a smile that was forced. You could tell she was trying really hard not to frown.

"I'm aware of that, sweetie," Lydia said softly. "You're madly in love with him. I can see it in your eyes when you look at him. He's not the one I'm afraid of getting hurt."

Derek's smile turned into a concerned, otherwise emotionless expression. "What are you trying to say? has he said something?"

"No," Lydia said. "But I know Stiles. He gets scared. He was doing criminal justice in college. 4.0. Everything. And then he got scared. And now he's just an officer. Big things, big changes scare him. Surprisingly, he and Malia have something in common. And both of them put the kids first. Stiles will put his kids before you, and you deserve to know that it's going to happen sooner or later, and when it does, I need you to fight for him. Got it? Do not give up on Stiles when he gets scared."

Derek just sat there, absorbing in all this information. He trusted Stiles. He loved Stiles. 

"I hope you're wrong about Stiles," Derek muttered.

Lydia nodded with a solemn expression. "I hope for your sake I am too."

Lydia and Scott left. John left. Malia was walking out the door with her parents before she took Stiles to the side hallway.

"Can we talk tomorrow? In person? At the usual?" Malia asked. "It's important."

"Yeah, sure," Stiles said. "Derek can watch the kids for me. He's spending the night."

"Good," Malia said. "I guess I'll see you." She left and Derek didn't feel anymore comfortable. He kissed her goodnight on the cheek and she left. They got the kids ready for bed. Danny insisted Jackson sleep with him. He used the "you get to go to bed with your boyfriend" excuse. They caved. Isaac got the guest bedroom to himself. As Derek went to bed with Stiles, he held Stiles protectively, stroking his hair. Lydia and Malia's words made him sick to his stomach. He was too anxious to fall asleep. He didn't want to lose Stiles. He had already lost so many people he cared about. He didn't want to let Stiles go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought this was going to go smoothly, didn't you?


	8. The Struggle Is Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek hits Rock Bottom

Derek was woken up by Stiles getting out of the bed the morning after the birthday party. Derek hadn't slept very well. He watched as Stiles got dressed. Stiles didn't know he was awake yet.

"Hey," Derek said softly, gaining his attention. Stiles turned around surprised. "Are you going to be ok? Do you have any idea how serious it's going to be yet?"

"No, but I'm sure it's fine," Stiles said. Derek wasn't so sure though. He tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't. None of the kids had awaken yet, so he decided to go downstairs and make coffee. He had to be awake for when they did. Time went by slowly, and to make matters worse, Stiles was gone a really long time. The kids had finally woken up and he made them breakfast. They played with some of Erica's new toys before Stiles finally came home.

"Hey, munchkins!" Stiles said as he hugged them. "How are you guys doing?"

"Where were you?" Danny asked.

"I had to have a talk with your mom today. Grown up stuff," Stiles said. 

"What did you talk about?" Erica asked.

"What we're doing for your birthday next year! It's only 364 days away! We need to prepare now!" Stiles said as he started tickling her. She fell over laughing as Stiles got her. Danny and the other boys laughed. 

 Derek just laid low in the kitchen, slowly sipping on his coffee. He was still concerned about Stiles's meeting with Malia. Stiles looked at Derek across the room, and Derek couldn't quite put a name with the expression. It was regretful, apologetic, hopeful, worried. Needless to say, Derek knew it wasn't a good one. 

The day passed slowly before Stiles had the chance to approach Derek. Stiles didn't look at Derek directly, and they both had watery eyes.

"Just tell me, Stiles," Derek said faintly. "I can take it."

Stiles's mouth quivered, like he almost smiled for a second, but it went back into a frown. "It's not you I'm worried about." Stiles cleared his throat and looked at Derek. "Malia's been having some issues. She's going back to a facility. But it's expensive, and we'll be losing our child support. I'll probably have to pick up a part-time job, but I don't know about the kids. I think we'll have to move back in with my dad."

"Money? That's it? Stiles, I can help. You can move in here," Derek started.

"I knew you'd say that, Derek," Stiles said. "But honestly, that's just not something I can handle. Now's not a good time for a relationship, and I can't just use you like that."

"Stiles, you're not using me. I love you," Derek replied. He reached his hand out to Stiles's, but Stiles drew back.

"I love you, too, Derek," Stiles mumbled. He cleared his throat again and annunciated. "It's just not a scenario I am comfortable with. What if something happened with us? I can't put Danny and Erica through that. This is a decision I have made."

* * *

 

Three weeks later and Derek still had trouble getting out of bed. He had trouble answering the questions from his kids about where Stiles, Isaac, and Danny were. He had called a few times, texted, Stiles ignored them all.

Around 11am someone rang the doorbell. Derek set down his coffee and headed to the foyer. He was surprised to see a very angry Lydia Martin, who let herself in.

"You let me down, Derek Hale," she said angrily.

"I'm not in the mood, Lydia," Derek said in an annoyed tone.

"I don't care, Derek," Lydia said. "You're going through hell right now, I get it. Keep going. So is Stiles, and I get the feeling you're stronger and my odds are better lecturing you. He'll just get guilt tripped and experience twice the stress."

"What do you want?" Derek asked, crossing his arms.

"You promised me, Derek, that when Stiles got scared you would fight for him," Lydia said.

"I've tried contacting him several times," Derek said.

"That's not good enough!" she exclaimed as she slammed her fist on the coffee table. "He needs to see you in person or something more!"

"I don't want a restraining order from him," Derek said. "Plus his dad's the sheriff."

"Trust me, his dad wants you back in the picture. Stiles is a mess," Lydia said disappointedly. "Malia's not going to be the only one with mental health issues. Stiles can't do this by himself."

"What do you want me to do, Lydia!?" Derek exclaimed.

"I don't know!" Lydia screamed. She began to shake a little and cry. She sat in a chair and buried her face in her hands. "I'm sorry, Derek. For breaking in here and berating you. I just....I just don't know what to do. I was hoping you would. I just can't see....my best friend go through this anymore, Derek."

Derek sat by her and hugged her. "I'll try something," Derek said. "I'll go see him in person and try something."

"Thank you, Derek," Lydia said faintly.

The next day, Derek went to the Sheriff's house. The Sheriff answered the door.

"Derek," John said. "Thank God you're here."

"How's he been?" Derek asked.

"Miserable," John said.

Derek felt a pang in the heart of his chest. He didn't want Stiles to be suffering. "How are the kids?"

"Not great either," John replied.

"You're his dad, and you've been around this track. What's the best thing to do for him? For these kids?" Derek asked.

"Replace Stiles in this scenario with someone less stubborn," John said. "Stiles has never had a functional relationship. He has a few intimacy issues probably because of his mother. I think things only worked with Malia because Malia needed him more than he needed her, plus he wanted kids. But, now, he needs you and he knows it. And that terrifies him," John said. "So he left."

"That's the stupidest logic I've ever heard," Derek said.

"You and me both," John said. "Stiles doesn't like receiving help. He doesn't like feeling indebted."

"Then I'll tell him I need him more. It's true," Derek said.

"He'll be at the station at 2pm tomorrow. Does that work for you?" John asked.

"Yes," said Derek.

* * *

 

Derek couldn't sleep that well that night, not like he ever did anymore, but her was too nervous and too excited about seeing Stiles. There was so much at stake.

Derek showed up at Stiles's house the next day, and Stiles seemed shocked, and a little unhappy.

"Stiles," Derek started. "I miss you. And I know you miss me too. i know you're not happy living like this. Just let me help. I can't live without you, either."

Stiles just stood there and stared before walking up to Derek and kissing him.

"I needed that," Stiles said.

"So does this mean-"

"No," Stiles interrupted. "I'm not emotionally stable right now for a healthy relationship. But I do admit I need you in my life again. So, would it be too hard if we went to being friends? For a while?" 

"Anything you need, Stiles," Derek said. "On two conditions."

"What are they?" Stiles asked.

"The first is I get to kiss you one last time," Derek said.

Stiles nodded and they kissed-long and tender, and held each other. Stiles finally let go of Derek.

"What's the second?" Stiles asked.

"I get to marry you one day. I'm okay with being your friend, but I have a goal, Stiles. And I'm not going to give up on you," Derek said.

Stiles blushed and chuckled. "No promises," Stiles said.

"Okay," Derek said as he smiled. "I'll see you soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter count is decreasing because I can combine a lot of these, so yay big chapter, but less. Tune in for teh FINALE!
> 
> Hint: The Finale is titled "The Wedding"


	9. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale! The wedding ceremony you've all been waiting for! See how Stiles and Derek's relationship progressed!

Derek was in one of the bedrooms of Lydia's fancy mansion by the beach. He was dressed to the nines in a fancy tuxedo. He was adjusting his bow tie, looking happy, with the largest grin on his face when Stiles entered the room.

"Hello, Stiles," Derek said as he turned around. "How do I look?"

Stiles's smile was beaming, glowing, radiating. Derek couldn't describe how magical it made him feel to see Stiles smiling in his own tuxedo, how great he looked in it. Stiles approached Derek and fixed his bow tie for him. "Perfect."

Derek just continued to smile and looked at Stiles's beautiful brown eyes. "How are you feeling?" he asked faintly.

Stiles took a deep breath. "Excited. Nervous. There's been a lot of waiting for this day."

"You can say that again," Derek teased. They just kind of stared at each other for a while, not saying anything else before Stiles broke the stare. 

"I'm going to head on out there," Stiles said. "I'm going to check on Danny real quick."

"You do that," Derek said as Stiles headed out the door. Derek slightly regretted not kissing him, but his willpower was strong. It helped knowing Stiles wanted to kiss him too.

Derek headed out of the house towards the beach where the chairs and the altar were set up. Lydia was busy walking around with a Bluetooth and clipboard, making sure every last detail was perfect.

"I think you can take a break, Lydia," Derek said. "Everything looks perfect."

"Shut up, pretty boy. Let me do my damn job," Lydia scowled.

"That angry expression makes you look older," Derek teased.

"I don't care whose wedding this is, I'll throw your ass out of here!" Lydia said as she laughed and jokingly hit him. "Look, it's time, we're beginning. Get in your place!"

Derek stood up at the altar, looking proud, standing next to Jackson and Isaac. Erica was across from them, holding back laughter as Stiles and Danny came running to the altar. Derek laughed at how adorable Stiles looked and blushed. They were standing across from each other again, looking happy at one another.

Music began to softly play. Since it was a gay wedding, everyone felt having someone walk down the aisle was silly, but they wanted music to play anyways just to signal the start of the wedding.

"Dear family and friends," the minister began to speak, "we are united here today to embrace the unification of two families through marriage. Through many years of experience, I have seen couples in love who seek a wedding ceremony, and they do not always embody what a true marriage should be. Looking at this couple before me, I can wholeheartedly say that this couple not only are genuine representatives of what true love is and should be, but I believe they have redfined love, even."  
Derek and Stiles looked at each other and blushed and smiled. It was sweet, sincere, and a little embarassing to hear.

"These young men have gone through their trials together, and emerged stronger as one. Their passions they have explored together, and have discovered themselves as one. Their defeats, they have lost together and have risen up together as one. Their victories, they have shared together, and have succeeded as one. Their lives, they have shared together and will continue as one. Does anybody have any reason why these two men should not be wed?"

Derek took a deep nervous breath. Only his family, Stiles's family, and their joint friends were there, so there shouldn't be an issue, but it was still a scary thought.

"Good, let's continue with the intentions," the minister said.

Derek exhaled again out of relief.

"Jackson Hale, do you take Daniel Stilinski to be your lawful wedded husband to have and behold from this day on, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked.

"I do," Jackson said.

"Daniel Stilinski, do you take Jackson Hale to be your lawful wedded husband to have and behold from this day on, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked.

"I do," said Danny.

"These rings, which have no beginning and end, represent the constant loving admiration and whole, undivided commitment to this marriage. These rings will always connect you to one another to represent the everlasting connection you already have with one another inside your hearts. The silver ring, for Jackson, to represent the iron-clad trust, security, and strength of the relationship you share with Daniel. The golden ring, for Daniel, to represent the shining purity of the treasurous love you share with Jackson. Place it one each other's fingers to represent your equality and balance you bring one another that makes you partners, working together with one another from this day on. By the power invested in me, I now pronounced you husbands to one another. I present to you Mr. Jackson and Mr. Daniel Stilinski-Hale. You may now kiss."

Jackson and Danny kiss, and Erica and Isaac each grab a handful of flower petals and throw the, like confetti. Their friends and family all stand up and clap, coming up to hug them. Derek quickly got out of the way and headed back to the beach house kitchen. He poured himself a bottle of scotch and began to drink it.

"You're missing the celebration," Stiles said behind him. Derek turned around and Stiles was walking up to him. Stiles took the glass out of his hand and set it on the counter. Stiles ran his hand through the graying hairs on the side of Derek's head. "Scotch is making you age faster, Derek. We're old enough as it is."

"I'll be ok," Derek said, grabbing the glass back, drinking it.

Stiles looked a little sad. "So you've been thinking the same thing I've been thinking, huh?"

"It was supposed to be our wedding," Derek said faintly.

"The things we sacrifice for our children," Stiles responded.

"Do you regret our decision, or wish they had broken up along the way?" Derek asked.

"Never," Stiles said, a little angrily. "Especially not after that ceremony."

"Does that make me a bad parent? Or a bad person?" Derek asked faintly.

Stiles took a deep breath. "Maybe just a tad." Stiles grabbed a glass and the bottle, sat by Derek and poured himself some.

"I never stopped loving you, Stiles," Derek said.

"I know, Derek," Stiles replied. "I still love you at times. I wake up, alone, and think about how you should be by me. But let's face it, even if we got married, we may not have lasted. When the kids were still little, we were on and off again a lot. It was only when we were off for good when it was clear Jackson and Danny's dating wasn't a joke anymore."

"That was when they were in middle school," Derek said.

"Yeah," Stiles said. 

"They had their ups and downs and break ups as well," Derek said. 

"Come on, Derek. They were hormonal high schoolers. I'd be concerned if they never had an issue ever. But they finished strong in college, and looking at them now, they have a chance," Stiles lectured. Derek sat there in silence and nodded. "There's a small issue with people when it comes to love. The pastor made me remember something I heard once. Many people want a wedding. That's the ceremony we witnessed today. Not everyone wants a marriage. Not everyone wants the work and maintenence that comes with one. They want a person to date for life without understanding or being capable of having one. It's like a talent, not everybody can just do it. And sometimes I think you're one of those people."  
"That's an awful thing to say," Derek said. 

"That's because it's an awful truth," Stiles said. "I wish it wasn't true, I do love you, Derek. I would have loved to spend my whole life with you. And now we are, but not in the way we initially wanted." Derek shed a tear. "Our sons have what it takes, though. And I could not be more proud, and I wouldn't trade that for the world. So I need you to be happy for your son, Derek. They found something we didn't get with each other, so we better hope it wasnt all for waste. Divoce rates are high and if on the slight chance they get included in it, this was all for nothing. So, tell me Derek, do you still want them together?"

Derek took another sip of scotch. "Absolutely."

"Good," Stiles said. "Now come on, we have a reception to attend, as father-in-laws."

Stiles reached out his hand to Derek, and Derek smiled and stood up, holding his hand.

"Stiles," Derek said.

"Yeah?"

"We raised some damn good kids together," Derek said.

Stiles smiled. "That we did. We did raise them together."

Derek smiled at that, that was the inner peace he needed. He grew old with Stiles, and raised their kids together. Derek didn't need the ceremony, or the document, or the sex. He and Stiles raised a family together-they were a family, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That plot twist though. Thank you for reading, sorry about the large hiatus. I know this was not the ending you maybe wanted or expected but I hope you liked it. Sorry for jumping so far ahead in time, but that was always the goal-to fast forward to this wedding regardless.


End file.
